Emma's Play Cube (41404)
Emma's Play Cube is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Make flexible fun your focus when you give the gift of LEGO® Friends Emma’s Play Cube (41404) Play Cube. Tucked inside the transparent glitter carry case is a mini toy pet photo studio. It’s a top gift for animal-loving kids who enjoy compact toys. Thinking outside the box These LEGO Friends Cubes are a fresh way to play. The elements of this toy pet grooming set are removable so kids can enjoy imaginative play outside the box. The pieces also attach to the cube's base for fuss-free fun on the move – and no more missing bricks! The cube splits into halves so kids can share the mini photo studio play with a friend. Fun in the frame There are 5 cubes to collect. Each portable toy has a mystery pet in a random color – discovering the surprise inside is part of the fun! The stackable toy has side hinges that connect to the other cubes to create a fun display. Introduce kids to the world of Heartlake City, a place of everyday heroes and a warm welcome! *Inspire creative play with LEGO® Friends Emma’s Play Cube (41404). Inside the pretty transparent glitter cube is a miniature world of photography fun. Watch kids open the case to reveal the cute mystery pet inside. *There’s loads inside this travel toy for the best journeys. Included is 1 collectible mini-doll and a toy pet, along with buildable grooming and photo studio kit. The sticker sheet lets kids customize their cube. *Kids can stack or connect their cubes to display them in creative ways. Or split them to share the fun. They can take the elements out or play with them inside the cube. It’s the small toy that’s big on fun! *This building set is the perfect travel toy for creative kids. The easy build will appeal to those new to LEGO®. This collectible mini-doll set makes a great impulse reward, birthday or holiday gift for kids aged 6+. *This cube measures just over 3” (8cm) wide and 2” (6cm) and pops easily into a backpack or handbag making it the ideal portable toy for long journeys. Its neat dimensions make it a bijou desk companion. *This travel toy thankfully needs no batteries to make the imaginative play come alive. This means that fun times are on tap wherever kids find themselves: in the car, on a plane, or in the playground at school. *Introduce kids to the world of LEGO® Friends, where they'll learn they can achieve whatever they want if they follow their heart. And everyone's welcome because there's always room for one more friend. *LEGO® fun toys meet the highest industry standards. Kids building this toy playset will find the bricks connect strongly and pull apart easily every time. *At The LEGO Group, we drop, heat, bite, scratch and test LEGO® bricks and pieces in every way imaginable to guarantee that every LEGO Friends set meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Gallery 41404-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41404 alt2.jpg| 41404 alt3.jpg|All the play cubes connected together. 41404_alt4.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41404_alt5.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41404BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Play Cubes Series 1 Category:Emma Sets